


Do you miss me?

by lupinseclipse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Azkaban, M/M, Mention of Death, POV Remus Lupin, POV Sirius Black, remus lupin - Freeform, sirius black - Freeform, very angsty, wolfstar, wolfstar angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinseclipse/pseuds/lupinseclipse
Summary: They miss each other, but know that he deserves this. He's a traitor, a liar and a murderer.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 23





	Do you miss me?

**Sirius**

Do you miss me? Do you miss waking up next to me? Do you miss our sleepy good morning kisses? Do you miss working together? Or do you not miss me? Do you think I deserve this? Do you think I'm a traitor? Do you think I should die?

I believe I should die. I deserve to rot in here. In this hellhole. I guess I am a traitor, after what I did. I hurt you. I never should have done that to you, or Harry, or James, or Lily. They must hate me now, if you can hate people when you are dead. 21. They were only 21. That's too young. And they had a son. Oh Gods what kind of person am i? What will Harry think of me? I'm supposed to be good old Uncle Padfoot, World's Best Dogfather. Instead, I'm a convicted murderer, a traitor and a liar. Why did this have to happen to me? To you? To us? 

I would say I'm sorry, but I fear that's not good enough. Sorry doesn't even begin to cover it. What I did was unacceptable, and I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am. I want to curl up in your arms and feel you hold me again. I miss the feel of your arms wrapped around me, your fingers in my hair, your lips on mine. I want all of that back. But how can I? 

I promise you, one day, when I get out, I will find you. I will come home to you and I won't leave you. I promise. Just, believe in me Moons. Believe that I will get out and come home. 'Coz I miss you, and I will come home, one day.

**Remus**

Do you miss me? Do you miss our adventures together? Do you miss laughing after a prank? Do you miss our stolen moments of time, curled up in the dorm? I miss all of that, and I would give the world to get it back. Everything is so much more painful without you. The moon is horrible to me, it seems to know I am hurting, so gives me hell. The flat is silent, full of dread. I can't bear to live in there without you. It feels like the silence is crushing me sometimes. And sometimes, I believe that this isn't real, that you are hiding in the kitchen cupboard ready to jump out at me. Sometimes, I get home from Order meetings and call out to you, before reality comes crashing down around me and I remember. It is too painful. I want you home. 

I wish I could believe you were innocent. I wish I could believe that you didn't deserve this, but I can't. I just believe you are guilty, like the rest of the world. I'm sorry, but I can't believe anything else. 

I want you to come home. I want you back in my arms where you belong. I want you safe at home. I want you... But I can't have you. Harry can't have his godfather. Andromeda can't have her cousin.

You know Harry has to live with Lily's awful sister and her family? Dumbledore wanted him to live there. He could've lived with me, or Minerva, or Andi. But no. He was sent to live with the Dursleys. 

God Pads. I need you. I need you so much. Harry needs you. We need you. Please come back to us, so we can be a family together. Please come home, one day. 

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! I hope you enjoyed this! It is my first AO3 work and I'm gunna write some more,,, at some point... I hope,,, Hehe,,, Anyway. If you want to read more of my stuff then I'm @/nye.h.lupin on instagram and @/nyelupin on wattpad. I guess I'll see ya soon. Ciao for now!  
> 


End file.
